narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bull's Eye in the Light
Harmonic Destruction "You know what Seigetsu?" The voice of a man played, as he addressed his advisary. "We've finally made it here.. This ever-so windy place; the Land of Wind." As the voice ended its sentence, the winds of the land began to pick up, and the hair of the young vigilante was pushed to the side. Today he was dressed in his traditional shinobi attire which was composed of blue undergarments, that were topped by a crimson colored armor. Sticking out the back side of his armor was the emblem of his family: Uchiha clan. To the side of his clan's emblem laid his very trusty tool, the Gunbai. His overall attire matched the legendary, and one of the most feared men in shinobi history, Madara Uchiha. However, this shinobi was a few generations too late, to be confused for his forefather. Taking a quick glance at his forehead protector it was quite clear that the boy was Seigetsu Uchiha, from Yamagakure. The young shinobi, within his short lifespan, was able to build quote the reputation for himself. "At times K'un, I think to myself. 'Why not just stay and chill in Aokigahara Forest.' But then, I come back to realize, it isn't what was taught to me by my father." Seigetsu allowed silence to filled the air, the suddenly burst into laughter. It was an inside joke, that only he and K'un would understand. Looking around the land for a little while, Seigetsu noticed he was unaware as to where he was. A cloud of dust suddenly emerged before the Land of Wind's visitor. Scouts had reported of a strange being approaching Sunagakure. Their sensors describe it as a force unknown. One of unlimited darkness. Horrid chill. Capable of sending fear down their spines. In such cases, his lady would handle this little visitation. But Zenjou knew she was occupied. So he offered it himself. Besides, he hadn't indulged himself in quite the time. From the dust, a massive tail waved to and fro. Sending more sand upwards. Thousands of red eyes peered outwards. Piercing through his personal cloud. When it cleared, a slim warrior with sharp golden eyes, covered in thick eyeliner, traced Seigetsu. Porcelain hair which complimented his slightly blushed face. He wore elegant clothing. A silver kimono comprised of silk which could bring fortune to a man's dynasty. The gift passed on by Zenjou's father rested peacefully upon his back. However, as rare as a desert flower, Zenjou's clan's crest had not appeared. For he chose not to boast such foolishness. "Stranger...I must ask your business. Sunagakure is closed to visitors." Just nearly wrapping up his conversation with K'un, Seigetsu had to turn to the wristbands on his wrist. Twisting them, so that the long faced the ground, he rotated his hand, cracking his bones in the process. This was a signification of his rust. A term meaning his skills and capabilities were lacking. As he indulged in the flick of his wrist, he gathered his attention to the emergence of a man in a silver colored kimono. It wasn't often that he'd see someone dressed in an kimono, and even when they were, their authority had been higher than what most people would expect. "Huh? One of the great five shinobi nations.. Closed to visitors? That's a bummer! I came looking for sands, a tedious fast given to me by my mother. Although we must ask, why is the village closed?" "We're undergoing a series of maintenance. Explanations beyond such are impossible for me to give...I hope you understand." Such a sincere tone. But a lie indeed. For the Shichisama lived, surrounded by woven stories. False images which he freely manipulates as pleased. Zenjou carefully examined this stranger. His movements. He recognized his crest. An Uchiha...Hm. Thought they were all dead. Which means I must avoid his eyes at all cost. The young Daimyō chuckled. "Regardless of your task, I must ask you turn away..My apologies if I hinder your mission. Any further movements will result in horrid consequences." Seigetsu stood silent for a moment, as much as he didn't actually have a thought for them not allowing people in, he thought about the kimono wearing man's last sentence. "Any further movements will result in horrid consequences." Seigetsu, smiled and tried his best to hold back his laughter. "K'un you heard that right?" K'un, who was within Seigetsu's consciousness was stuck in silence. "Please don't do this Seigetsu." The young shinobi had to ignore K'un orders for just a second. "So, do I move. Or, not? Because I'm scared, if I leave I'll be attacked. That's one thing we don't want to happen." Bending down, Seigetsu placed his hand on the ground, then picked up soil. Getting a feels of the soil he smirked. Perfect. Zenjou sighed, watching the warrior touch his land's beautiful soil. An outsider. But rather than feel intimidated, he held out his left hand. An obsidian riser appeared from Zenjou's open palm. Which created two large, ragged and sharp limbs. His infamous bow. The symbol for Zenjou's existence. Everything for which he stood for. The Kokkai no Yumi. A bow which made it's mark in Sunagakure history. Hundred's hungered to possess such a relic. Understanding that it was the core of Zenjou. However, without it's string, the bow looked both frightening but useless. Rather than answer, Zenjou kept his eye close upon Seigetsu. Even revealing his third. Which opened upon his forehead. "Woah, woah, woah! I've never faced an archer before. This can't possibly be fair." Seigetsu took a step back, while not exactly intimated, he had to stay in character. Although, facing an archer was indeed his first time facing someone who'd whipped out a bow. "It may be an act, but to be honest I ain't ever seen this type of opponent before. I didn't even come with a plan. I guess, before I take any chances." Seigetsu reached to the pouch on his thigh, pulled out a number of shuriken, launching then rapidly at Zenjou, the man of kimono. Zenjou's tail hardened before fanning outwards. It appeared larger than originally shown, reaching quite the considerable distance. In fact, one could note that it appeared to have had actually grown. His beautiful tail deflected Seigetsu's shuriken with unseen grace. Meanwhile, a thin string appeared between the points of Zenjou's bow. After suddenly raising his unholy weapon, his hands moved in four swift motions. Four nocks. Each pull back was accompanied by a silver arrow appearing from his forearm. His initial two and fourth arrow had a similar appearance. But his third arrow was riddled with miniscule holes positioned strategically along it's shaft. The Kokkai no Yumi's possessed a zero pound draw weight. Allowing for an unrivaled instant draw. However, upon each full draw, Zenjou strengthed his string tension to three hundred pounds. Which fired his arrows at incredible speeds and deadliness. Although considerable, such shots were nowhere near his immeasurable cap. But these shots were carefully aimed. The first would soar towards Seigetsu's head, with the second following shortly behind; Which targeted the Uchiha's shoulder. But the third...The third shot was a bit off. Accompanied by a gust of Sunagakure's wind. It would only glance by Seigetsu. A mistake? Upon staring at that shot, Zenjou frowned. Regardless, Zenjou's third arrow released a weird cry. That of a peafowl. However, the fourth arrow followed immediately. Except this one was aimed towards where Zenjou predicted Seigetsu's left eye would be. "I cannot believe I messed up my third shot..." Zenjou spoke sadly. Watching as his shuriken fell aimlessly to the floor, Seigetsu shrieked. As the arrows can flying at him, speeds at which the mind without any enhancements wouldn't comprehend. However, Seigetsu was an idiot by nature, and because of this he danced with the arrows, flailing from each that was shot at him. These reckless movements allowed him to successfully dodge the arrows, however he was nearly pierce by the third. The third which was actually the arrow that was terrible. It scrapped across his armor, causing Seigetsu to grit his teeth. The young Uchiha took deep breaths. "Okay, okay. I can't continue on like this." K'un began to merge his thoughts with Seigetsu before taking on its spiritual form, resting on the boy's shoulder. "These arrows will be quite troublesome. This guy is too reserved to be able to launch arrows at the vicinity. Sharingan, is a must." Entering the boy's eyes crept the three tomoe of his base Sharingan. An Uchiha...How troublesome. Zenjou tilted his head slightly to the left, analyzing his opponent further. But his visage remained unchanged. Actually..It was quite frightful. Despite entering battle, Zenjou had a distinct grin. Those who could read emotions saw Zenjou as an empty book. Whose words had been sealed inside the very pages. Hidden deep within his mind. Every thought. Each display of emotion. Nothing more than a chosen action. One could not decipher his body language. He peered into Seigetsu's crimson eyes. Unaware. I've never seen one before... "It's so pretty." A weird statement considering their battle. But Zenjou seemed impressed by his opponent's eyes. "I don't understand this feeling...But I want to destroy it. It's like when you build a beautiful sand castle...Watching the tides take it away....Such a satisfying feeling!" With a psychotic laugh, Zenjou dashed to his left. Flipping vibrantly. But with each land, he fired three more arrows. His first soared at Seigetsu's right eye. While his second whistled at Seigetsu's left foot, attempting to throw him off balance. His final arrow followed behind, yet had it's target towards his enemies stomach. As it flew, a faint peafowl's call echoed in the distance. Wanting to add onto the pressure, Zenjou did a final flip backwards. An arrow flew towards Seigetsu's forehead before Zenjou's foot touched the sand. Never in his life had Seigetsu seen so many different facial expressions in one encounter. This guy was sinister in his own regard. He was nearly on par with opponents like Reikoku, who could never be read, even if you looked over each of his pages. Tilting his head to match Zenjou's for a short period of time, Seigetsu couldn't do anything but fall in love with his kimono. "Today, Seigetsu is acting much more premature than usual. Again, he's to calm and relaxed. Can't sense a bit of hesitation, but his dukkha is overwhelming." It was then that Zenjou took off for Seigetsu's side. Without a reaction, Seigetsu preformed a back flip of his own, but rather than landing to his feet, he landed on his hands. Now he stood upside down, with his Sharingan focused on Zenjou. Following the exact flow of Zenjou's arrows, it seemed as if time slowed the way he kept up with Zenjou's movements as well as his arrows. Flowing chakra into his brain, Seigetsu ultimately defended against the arrows. Using effect maneuvers to evade his attacks, while still on his hands he generated lightning surges throughout his body, dashing at Zenjou with artificial boosted speed. Once in range, he kick Zenjou from over his head hitting his shoulder. A flash of lightning. Or perhaps the minute a pin drops. A split second. Time frames for which Zenjou's expression broke. His calm demeanor shattered as Seigetsu closed such distance at amazing speeds. Zenjou could easily tank an entire aquad utilizing close range kyūjutsu. However, Seigetsu's rapid movement threw him off guard. As his enemies leg flew downwards, Zenjou stood shocked. Suddenly, blood splattered across the golden sands. His blood. Three large spikes emerged from Zenjou's shoulder. Aiming to skewer Seigetsu's leg, Zenjou possessed an automatic defense. His biological basis to protect his existence. With his secret revealed, Zenjou formed spiked protrusions from his uppoer body. Tearing into his Kimono. Which lead to a brilliant whirlwind. Attempting to cut Seigetsu, or at least gain space. Doing exactly what Zenjou had anticipated, Seigetsu used the lightning based chakra to stimulate his body to retreat for more space. Flipping back over to his feet, he knelt as he grabbed ahold of his leg. While it would've proven to be pain throbbing to anyone else, Seigetsu showed no fatigue. He knew his leg wasn't going to be at its peak, but he didn't exactly need it. "Shikotsumyaku.." K'un mumbled to Seigetsu who lifted an eyebrow. "Dead Bone Pulse.. A very sacred kekkei genkai that runs in the blood of the Kaguya Clan." Seigetsu flipper back over to his hands, performing a complete spin on his left palm, it was quite clear he had chosen to resort to the Capoeira. "This man has it all... The defense for close range, and the attacks for long range." Zenjou managed to regain his composure. A relaxed, deceptive grin painted widely across his face. But beneath it he remained aware. Almost shocked. That form...What is that? It resembles mine...But more refined. Shit! Alongside his precise lightning control...If I grant him enough time, he could potentially bypass even '''my' defenses.'' Two steps. Three steps. Four. Five. Each step back without a breaking contact with his enemies. And those eyes. No one should be able to dodge my arrows at such a close range. This must be the might of Uchiha. Stop. He froze. Carefully planning his next barrage of attacks. From the wind's strength to it's direction. He calculated both simultaneously. "You've seen my gift. A rare blessing indeed. Call it my payment for gracing me with yours." Zenjou taunted. "Lets see whose gift is truly heaven sent!" He flickered upwards, leaving a rather gust in his wake. Suddenly, he fired four more shots. Keeping his draw weight at around three hundred pounds. Yet, before letting go, Zenjou carefully streamed wind release chakra onto each. Causing an invisible blade of air to surround his shots. It increased their speeds drastically as well as their sharpness. He fired two towards Seigetu's hands, one at his foot and another towards his forehead. "Dance!" Just Dance As Zenjou leaped into the air, Seigetsu couldn't help but follow his perfectly crafted kimono, as it seemed to have his interest more than this battle itself. "His dukkha is getting all wiled up." K'un suggested, as he too watched Zenjou. Just as fast as he'd vanished, he'd fired more arrows. Utilizing his Sharingan, Seigetsu dashed to his left avoiding the first arrow completely, then back peddled to avoid the second, but the outcome was a bit different. As he moved, he'd feel the widespread of wind cut his navy blue undergarment giving a small cut to his skin. As he focused his attention to this, he was quickly struck in his right arm by a third arrow. Effecting a barrier through the extension of his gunbai, he was able to deflect the last arrow. Jumping to his legs, Seigetsu pulled his injured arm and applied immense pressure to it, all white maintaining a smile of his own. Utilizing the injured arm to reach for his gunbai, he quickly leaped forward, closing the gap between himself and Zenjou faster than he'd closed it while he'd been on his hands. Once in range, he flash step right before Zenjou, getting behind him with the attempts to gran hold of his shoulder. Fuck! Being caught mid-air made it impossible for him to utilize his own speed boost. Rather, Zenjou had to rely on his biological defense mechanism to protect him. Seigetsu was too fast for Zenjou. Something he hadn't counted on during this match. As Seigetsu reached, a peafowls cry would resonate in the distance. Unfortunately Seigetsu's speed far outmatched Zenjou's biological shield. While spiked protrusions shot outwards, his enemies hand would find itself upon Zenjou's shoulder before fully skewering it. However, Zenjou forced spikes from his wrist. Which he swung downards. Hoping to club the Uchiha off of him. He's faster than my automatic defense. What are you.. Zenjou, a man who's defenses could match the speed of many, seemed like nothing but child's play to this young shinobi. But even at Zenjou's abilities, there was nothing for him to looked down upon. Even amongst the greatest Uchiha, Seigetsu was a natural born prodigy. With the tight and firm grip on Zenjou's shoulder, Seigetsu's copy-wheel eye picked up the swing of Zenjou's spoke before it had fully taken place. Moving his hand just a little, Seigetsu's check found itself sliced, and as he traded this blow he rushed Zenjou into the ground enhancing his force with chakra. Seigetsu followed after he threw Zenjou into the ground, with his fist concentrated and coated in symphonic chakra, Seigetsu attempted to punch the ground where he'd thought Zenjou would lay. Flipping from what would not be a crater, Seigetsu looked at his hand, which had a number of puncture wounds. Clinching his fist, Seigetsu sighed. He then was stricken by disaster. "Awl man! I think I destroyed his kimono!!!!!" Silence. The natural state of the world. Just peaceful gust. A desert song. One would think he was finally finished. Or that his consciousness no longer remained. But the Demon Lord of the Sixth Sky only rested gently. Simply keeping peace. Such an attack. It made him feel alive. Very few could break his bones...And surely they were. Especially his chest plate. A unique body gifted to him by his blessing. A peafowls cry resonated. From the cloud of sand, osteokinetic spikes emerged towards Seigetsu. Aiming to skewer him. Each spike had branches emerge as well. Dancing along one another. Weaving into a thick net of swords. However, unlike his other techniques, it moved in a singular direction. Zenjou emerged from a bone, eventually standing atop it's sharp tip. His chest bare from the immense power. But rather than an open cavity, it appeared healed. Leaving only a burned scar upon his skin. The only trace of such an attack. Yet Zenjou winced. His enhanced healing served wonders, leaving just phantom pains to deal with. "You pack quite a punch. I'm going to feel this for months." Zenjou raised his hand and pointed a finger at Seigetsu. "Lets see how fast you can really move!" Suddenly, an osteokinetic bullet fired towards Seigetsu. Zenjou's true attack manifested. The spikes which had emerged around Seigetsu instantly disappeared. Now, they traversed as a porcelain ash. Zenjou's unique sand moved rapidly, attempting to wrap around Seigetsu's leg and throw him backwards. Watching Zenjou emerge nearly unharmed raised suspicion in both K'un and Seigetsu's mind. "Some type of healing ability... It leaves him newly unfazed!" K'un states, doing his best to come up with a counter attack. K'un wasted too much time though, and much to the Uchiha warriors' display and set of small bones drilled their way towards him at the speed it seemed he moved. Using a simple side step, Seigetsu completely avoided damage, and then blood from the wound that laid on his face from earlier leaked out. Just as his foot made contact with the ground, his ankle found itself wrapped in sand, as he was then thrown backwards and completely off balance. "Damn!" Hmph. Zenjou smirked as his hand moved majestically. Seemingly coordinating the orchestra which his sand followed. Those who witnessed this phenomena often compared his style to that of a previous Kage. The spikes which had grown tall quickly melted into ash. And as Seigetsu flew backwards, three tendrils shot upwards before darting towards Seigetsu's stomach. The weakness of Dōjutsu is it's fixed and predictable area of effect. So far, he's been able to dodge everything I've thrown at him. But despite their clarity eyes possess a rather large blindspot. Secretly a sharpened tendril shot from beneath the earth. Truly aiming to skewer Seigetsu from behind. Even with his perfect sight, Seigetsu's body was greatly damaged in various different locations. Zenjou had done a great job at picking the young cascading speedster apart in very unlikely locations. As he was thrown, he'd find himself pierced by the three tendrils to his stomach, and from his mouth he spewed out blood. Just as his body had been thrown to the ground, he was pierced through his back as well. As it appeared Seigetsu's body was rand through laying back down in the sand. "Are you alive, Uchiha-san?!" Zenjou teased. Seemingly sighing as his tendrils pierced through Seigetsu's body. A peafowls cry resonated in the distance. The bones which surrounded both warriors transformed into it's ashen form. Swirling rapidly around him. With enough force to create a small whirlwind of sand. Zenjou peered towards Seigetsu's body. "Hm. I wonder if the dead require eyes." This cannot be the end. Zenjou thought to himself. An Uchiha...I sensed a power far greater than this... He twisted his hand as a tendril emerged from the whirlwind of porcelain dust. Either way, I'll end it! And with a subtle command, it darted towards his eye. Aiming to crush it completely. While reality may have made things seem different, what the young Kaguya had thought to be false, was correct. As the tendril found its way towards Seigetsu's body, a faint command was given. "Migeki.." Was the word uttered from the boy's mouth. The tendril would turn in its direction, being sent back down its original path towards that of Zenjou, doing nothing to its intended target. Seigetsu slowly struggled as he pushed his body off of the bones. Through the abdomen, there were three holes on Seigetsu's body. From his mouth leaked blood, and a slight smirk for it to drip. Suddenly the holes on his body would begin to close, going from being hollow to none existent. Just as the holes vanished from his body, so did any other scars that were left. A wonderful power to heal indeed, as the Uchiha boy now stood unfazed. "You're quite tuff.." Seigetsu suggest, kicking the bone that had sprouted and pierced him from behind ultimately breaking it. Grabbing a hold of it he aimed it at Zenjou. K'un, the spiritual make up, and by far an extension of Seigetsu came visible to his shoulder and by looking closer one could see the three tomoe that lie within his eyes now as well. "Play time is over." Launching Zenjou's bone back at him with great force, it's speed matched Zenjou's first arrows. Zenjou's tail conjured a powerful gust which kicked up an impressive amount of sand. Creating a cloud around his immediate area. Zenjou's golden eyes gained a lavender hue. Seigetsu's counter pierced his shoulder before crumbling into dust. But as blood flowed, the wound immediately healed. Impressive. Someone's who healing prowess almost match my own. However, I shall demonstrate the canyon between us. A devious smirk. A silhouette within the cloud danced around in a circle. Elegantly spinning to and fro. Flipping gracefully. His arms swinging maniacally. Almost chaotically. From each step, five bullets shot towards Seigetsu. After six transitions, thirty bullets soared in total. Each strong enough to pierce through rock. His bullets were seemingly playful. "Let's see how strong your healing prowess really is!" The Demon of Peafowls teased. His voice more so sadistic than before. "Your ability to heal excites me, Uchiha! I wonder how long it'll take to break you." Each carefully aimed not to cause heavy internal damage. Zenjou's sadistic smile created a painting of horrific enjoyment. As if he aimed not to kill Seigetsu...But to test him. His frst round flew towards his enemies feet, which he followed with another wave aimed at Seigetsu's arm. Chest was his next target. Leading to stomach. Of course, Zenjou sent a round thrusting at Seigetsu's face. Eventually finishing this hellish barrage with adowards swipe. A vertical blast of five bullets. Yet, another flew. An odd one which seemingly disappeared from sight. Which he hid somewhere between the third and fifth round. A bullet invisible to only Seigetsu. A peacock's call echoed outwardly. This bullet possessed a piece of Zenjou's intense energy. And it flew at speeds slightly faster than his normal bullets. Meant to only pierce Seigetsu's shoulder blade. Causing damage he could easily heal from. "Seigetsu, I remember when you were younger and when Tsuna's illness was first announced. You nearly lost yourself.. Alright buddy, it's time we turn it up a notch! Get ready for the first few styles we have that can actually be used in battle." K'un merged his spiritual form with Seigetsu's body for a quick second, then came back up. He took a look at the surroundings, and gave a very soft laugh. "The first style should be perfect for this area." Glaring at the man, who'd prepared to shoot off the chaotic bones from earlier. "I've seen this technique once already. You're knowledge has adapted into me, K'un. I know it's general speed and power." Reaching into his pouch of tools on his waist, he withdrew two specialized kunai. "You want to know the power of the Uchiha..." Seigetsu stated. Focusing his Sharingan on the bones focused on his face, he launched his first Kunai straight at them with more force than the bones were drilled, ultimately deflecting them. Throwing the other from his side, he quickly reached for another one, he vanished to the Kunai that was thrown to his side. His first thrown kunai was aimed directly for Zenjou's face. Dropping the new Kunai he withdrew, he waited. A man filled with tricks. Tiring. Zenjou smirked yet showed signs of boredom. Or maybe he was excited. His emotions twisted second to second. However, his eyes remained upon the jumping Uchiha. He was able to jump to the Kunai. Space-time ninjutsu? Impressive. But that won't save you. Rather than avoid, a spike erupted from below which deflected Seigetsu's Kunai. "Hm. I wonder who is faster!" Suddenly, Zenjou flickered backwards. A peafowls cry resonated silently. Upon touching the ground, multiple waves of spikes rapidly erupted towards Seigetsu. Left Foot, Right Foot "Quite crafty.." K'un muttered under his breath, he made sure he could see around the spikes, even if Seigetsu's vision was blocked off. He then threw the kunai he'd just grabbed high into the sky, literally out of the view point of the human eye, Seigetsu did a basic side step on his left foot, jumping out of the paths of the spikes and launched his new kunai around the spikes, towards Zenjou's side. In his hand was a fully created Rasengan. "But simply body flick would never be quick enough against Seigetsu." K'un ended, as Seigetsu teleported to the kunai smashing his Rasengan into the side of Zenjou it would hurl Zenjou a great distance leaving great damage to his body. "What!" In a split second, Zenjou experienced a level of shock never exhibited before. Soon his body was sent flying a considerable distance away. Tumbling before sliding across numerous sand dunes. Never before had he experienced someone as fast as...this. Crack. A sharp pain shot up his side as his ribs broke. Zenjou finally came to a halt. Carefully standing, his wounds healed quite rapidly. I've always been thankful for my blessing...But without it...I'd have been finished. Zenjou winced. Although healed, extreme phantom pains erupted from his left side. So fast...I cannot keep up with his movement..At least not like this. His eyes scanned the immense golden desert on which they stood. An impressive gust picked up. Almost raging around the two warriors. Open space...I've yet to figure out this strange movement ability. So i'll simply restrict it! A heavenly clap echoed. Yet it transformed into a peafowl's cry. "Sawarabi no Mai!" Countless bones erupted from the ground. Tens of thousands suddenly spurting upwards. Incredibly sharp spikes, some called it a graveyard of blades. They rose to tower above man. Casting a shadow below. Almost every inch covered from all directions. His bones seemingly obstructed his person as he disappeared into the thick forest. For if Seigetsu had not been skewered, Zenjou had alternate plans. Had it not been for his keen act of physical awareness, Seigetsu would have been done for. After landing his Rasengan head on, he grabbed and clinch the kunai that helped him make his attack possible. In the next instance, after a simple mutter from his opponent, Seigetsu's face was pierced by a bone that shot up from the sand, cutting him along his face. As it made contact, Seigetsu teleported to the kunai he'd launched into the air earlier. Smashing his hand into the ground, Seigetsu made a summoning, and as the large cloud of smoke disappeared, he sat on the back of Hayabusa. Throwing the kunai back into the air, Seigetsu reached for a new kunai and placed it on the back of his bird friend. Reaching for yet another one, he placed it into the Ariel beast's mouth. "This guy, and his bone ability is nearly unlimited." Zenjou had yet to make another appearance. Instead, he remained traversing throughout the visually infinite forest. Taking in multiple perspectives of his enemy. Should he flank from east or west? A question he found himself pondering. In an instant, a blast of skeletal spikes shot from the earth. A peafowl's cry resonated. Almost as if defending itself. Large and small blades aimed towards the bird floating above. A specific spike possessed a trace of Zenjou's chakra. And such it appeared invisible to Seigetsu. In truth, his blast seemingly fired in a way where should his bird dodge, Zenjou's actual blade would pierce either Seigetsu or his bird. However, it wouldn't cause significant damgage. Speeding boy, with a way of power. The bone became completely invisible to Seigetsu. He had no physical awareness of what had been coming his way, but he did know that the kimono wearing man was capable of quite a lot. Around Seigetsu and his summoning, a large cloud of smoke surrounded them. As it cleared, Seigetsu had been free falling from the sky, utilizing the shadow clone technique, he made two clones, and as he did he felt a cut drive straight past his face. Blood leaked down his cheek, and it quickly healed. Seigetsu's left clone smashed it's hand on the air and a summoning formula appeared, and a clots of smoke great than what desummonded Hayabusa covered that area. Chakra slowly traversed Seigetsu's body. A parisitic consciousness crawling along his network. Yet it did so without feeling. Unlike more intrusive skills, Zenjou's utilized a certain grace. A kind of subtle whisper that one's lover had. In a way, his techniques were similar to intimate moments. It crawled until it reached his left arm. For Zenjou was one of torturous intent. "Got him!" As Seigetsu fell, a specific bone rapidly shot upwards. Attempting to impale from below, skewer his opponent. "Got eeeem!" Seigetsu shouted back, as a tower emerged from the smoke, knocking the bone completely off its path. A large entity stood, as one gets a closer view it's quite obvious it isn't a tower. Instead, it was a summoning. One just as personal as his last: Faunus Yggdrasil. The summoning was all white, appeared as a holy angel as it towered over the small bone forest. Seigetsu and his two clones stood on top of the summoning, glaring at Zenjou. The sheer magnificence before him shook the world. A creature just as large-if not a bit taller-than his own. Calling such a beast would potentially put his village at risk. Or drawn unwanted attention. Two colossuses battling it out isn't something I'd enjoy. I'd rather finish this peacefully...But I guess...Ugh. Zenjou sighed. The shadowing god before him was truly magnificent. Yet, Zenjou feared none. The one who single handily fought Shukaku had a heart of iron. He'd face monsters before. "I'm impressed." A peafowl's cry resonated. Although high above clouds, Seigetsu could hear both it's cry and Zenjou's voice. Words seemingly appearing from around him. Without a definite source. A master of sound. "But...I cannot allow such an abomination to continue it's existence." Rather than emerge, Zenjou used his gift's extraordinary abilities to traverse a grand distance. Appearing almost towards the end of his extremely large forest. Where he simply rose from a bone. Half his body still morphed into the massive spike. Zenjou held out an arm. Of course wincing at such pain. This pain...Firing my heavenly arrow at Seigetsu like this would prove a challenge. Luckily, my target is much larger. He smirked at the thought. A bow, obsidian in appearance, morphed from his hand. A physical representation of Zenjou's soul. The symbol of his existence. For it was impossible to destroy. Larger than Zenjou, himself. Yet lighter than air. It's demonic appendages linked together by a single string. Zenjou raised his right arm. A massive arrow ripped through his skin. Different from his previous projectile, it had an incredibly long shaft. Harder than any material currently known. Yet it's tip utilized a specific design. One which would stream wind through it's front and out it's back. Normally, such an arrow was impossible to fire. However, his unique bow possessed enough power to fire it. With immense strength, Zenjou drew his heavenly weapon. The string gave virtually no resistance. And in a few seconds, Zenjou began streaming chakra through such an arrow. With a quickness, Zenjou's draw weight inreased exponentially. Immeasurable. Enough that his special arrow reached supersonic speeds upon firing. However it's arrowhead had a design which utilized high pressure to force air through an inner tube. Zenjou sealed his chakra within a tube where it heats the air before passing it through multiple nozzles to accelerate it to hypersonic speeds. His chakra ultimately acts as an engine with the passing air behaving like fuel. In a matter of seconds, his arrow reached hypersonic. Releasing a colossal shockwave outwards. Rings of pure force. It flew with extreme power. Enough to utterly demolish the forest below. The force streaming through Zenjou's special arrow released it's outer shell. Causing it's sabots to fall apart, revealing a higher, more aerodynamic shape. A needle like construct which totally eliminates drag. Increasing it's speed tenfold. However, it flew faster than the sound it produced. Making it a utterly silent weapon of destruction. However, an earth shaking boom followed afterwards. The arrow flew from Seigetsu's westward. The arrow flew silently towards the demonic statue's upper chest portion. As it flew in silence, upon contacting his target, an explosion emerged. A fiery, electric storm of absolute destruction. However, as with the arrow, it was a silent explosion. Until the sound caught up, turning into a defeaning boom. "The arrow capable of killing a god. Lets see how you can handle it!" Meanwhile, for Seigetsu, he'd percieve a different Zenjou. A peacock's cry resonated loudly. Zenjou appeared eastward to Seigetsu. While he truly took stance westward. The false Zenjou simply shot a normal arrow. A distance away, Miyase looked outside a window. Towards avast desert. Maidens and citizens within Sunagakure buzzed around. Seemingly ignoring the earthquake. Feeling it to be nothing more than natural causes. However, she sighed. "Papa..." Less than a second, Seigetsu couldn't hear a single thing, all he could feel was Faunus being tipped over, as it began to loose its balance. In that next instance, an explosion engulfed that large summoning, kicking up a vast amount of debris. Speed. The summoning had vanished behind a large cloud of smoke. Seigetsu would be seen in the air, just now grabbing ahold of his kunai he's thrown up earlier. A summoning occurred again, and he soared the skies on Hayabusa's back. "What was that just now?" Seigetsu asked K'un, as the burns along his left arms began to heal instantly. "It seems as if the clones were destroyed during the explosion. Couldn't act fast enough." The boy continued. "Actually... One did survive... But that arrow that was just launched. You should be thankful for your abilities Seigetsu." Zenjou emerged from his skeletal spike. Placing both feet gently back on earth. He enjoyed the utter destruction his arrow caused. A massive scar had been left upon earth's surface. Which was rapidly healing with sand. Waterfalls filling the deep gape left by Seigetsu's summoning. "I'm actually impressed, Uchiha-san! Please...Tell me your name. Such a battle should never be forgotten!" Strangely, Zenjou's voice caried a great distance. Of course amplified by Zenjou's own utilization of his natural element. "I am Zenjou! The Land of Wind Daimyō and guardian of Sunagkure. Advisor of the Kazekage, herself! A pleasure!" The golden sands settled. Recreating the serene desert there before. A peaceful gust kissed Zenjou's cheek. Blowing his hair back alongside with it. His kimono ripped yet savable. His tail swayed peacefully behind him. "I might not kill you afterall!" A flow, as swift as the wind. By the volume and altitude of the voice, Seigetsu could already tell that Zenjou was quite the distance away, and he had pretty much deduced that talking at a regular tone would not cut it. Cuffing his hands around his mouth, Seigetsu shouted back. "I am Seigetsu Uchiha! I have the blood of Senju and Uchiha coursing through my veins. I'm from Yamagakure, the Hidden Mountain Village." Seigetsu swallowed spit trying to quench his throat of its dryness. "I know we are in the midst of battle but I can't hold it in any long. You must tell me where that kimono was made, I'd love to get my hands on one like it." "What!?" A lightning bolt struck behind Zenjou. A expression of pure happiness. In all his eternal life, Zenjou would never think someone would feel as passionate about Kimono's as him. It washed over Zenjou's body like a wave of excitement. He couldn't control himself. Hell. He no longer wished too. He struck a mie pose. With a voice thundering proudly over Sunagakure's vast sands. "My Kimono's are made from silk gathered by a royal line of moths selectively breeded for thousands of years. Only insects of the purest blood are bred. It is then woven into creation Sunagakure's seven purest virgins. Their chastity integrated upon each strand. My kimono's are a gift from god. A single piece can grant a man's dynasty immense fortune." He changed poses once more. Actually thinking. "Hm, I think I've figured out your measurements. I'll send one to you, Seigetsu of the Mountains! How does green and black sound? Or maybe red and black. It'd definitely fit your eyes." Placing his hand on his chin, Seigetsu thought of various color combinations. But then. Zenjou threw out a few options of his own, forcing a light bulb of his own to flicker. "I got it Zenjou! I get me both of those, and I'll pick them up in our next battle hands down!" K'un's face was stricken by surprise. He knew Seigetsu was half-witted, but not flat out retarded. He just couldn't comprehend how Seigetsu could be mentally aroused by something as simple as a kimono. "Seigetsu Senju, you idiot!" He scolded, before contining. "You two were just on the verge of killing each other. But now, you're gonna walk off over some scarf???" Seigetsu rubbing his chin slowly. "You know I can't kill people K'un. What's your problem. You're not making any sense." Zenjou's tail swiped to and fro. Wrapping around his body peacefully. His ripped kimono still retained it's diving beauty. To think that a savage bloodline could be contain by such a majestic ornament. A piece of fabric woven into an eternal piece of art. "It'll definitely be ready by then. But don't wear them to battle. Their worth is phenomenal, Could probably buy yourself a castle!" Sword Enemies, Now Friends?! "Castle? Ha!" Seigetsu mocked, grabbing a hold of his ribs laughing at the comment Zenjou just gave. "You know, my family owns an estate... There is absolutely no way I would.... wait a minute. I can get a castle with this kimono. Finest silk in the world. Oh my!" Seigetsu exclaimed, placing his hand on his head. "Zenjou, I will be looking forward to the next time we meet. I have your dukkha memorized, and I will be back in exactly six months for our next encounter. For better or for worse. Deal?"